


Scenes from a Wyoming Town

by voretaq7



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005), Brokeback Mountain - Annie Proulx
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voretaq7/pseuds/voretaq7
Summary: I'm not sure what I'm going to do with this yet: It started off as a weird "Ennis in a bar" dream after re-reading the short story, veered off the rails into a discussion with my ex about what might have happened post-canon, and is currently a series of notes for possible vignettes in my sketchbook.I've written the first (Ennis in a bar shortly after the intro to the Annie P. story). I may look into linking the rest into a coherent story if there's interest (?)Rated Explicit in case it gets there, but if I close it out without getting hot and steamy I'll fix that.





	1. The Midnight Star

Ennis stopped off at the bar after packing his belongings from the trailer into his truck. Jack's shirt tucked inside his hanging behind the seat and the rest of his belongings in a few cardboard boxes the rancher had given him. He had planned on one last stop at the bar to drown the memories of another ranching job cut short by developers eager to snap up the land around a growing town like Riverton. He never expected to wind up face-to-face face a bartender bearing an uncanny resemblance to his lost friend. 

Matt recognized a hurt soul when he saw one and the cowboy that dragged himself into this dusty old country bar at half past ten was definitely hurting. He had poured the man a frosty mug of beer and made sure to keep it full. He had tried to draw the cowboy into conversation, but the man kept his answers to one or two words and a mumbled thanks when Matt waved off payment for the last of the refills. With the bar empty and the clock creeping past 2AM he rested his palms on the bar in front of the now-pickled man and spoke softly. "C'mon cowboy, closing time - time to go."

Ennis' breath hitched a bit and he nodded, pulling out his wallet. "One more?" he mumbled - coming out more like "Unmore" through his drawl and slurring.

Matt patted the hand on the cowboy's wallet and nodded "On me cowboy, here...." Placing two glasses on the bar he walked around and sat on the stool next to Ennis. A flask appeared from his pocket and he filled each glass with a dark amber whisky "Better than anything we serve here. You got a name cowboy?"

"Ennis."

"Ennis." He nodded slowly and handed over one of the glasses "I'm Matt, Ennis. Bottoms up." The two men drained their glasses and Matt patted Ennis' arm lightly "What got you chasing your way to the bottom of a beer keg tonight Ennis?" 

Ennis stood quickly and mumbled "Nothin." swaying slightly. He reached for his keys sitting on the bar and Matt grabbed his wrist. "Nuh-uh cowboy, you ain't drivin' when ya can barely stand."

Ennis grabbed at Matt's shirt, reaching for the keys with a slurred "Givvit!" and when the keys were not given he threw a wild punch at the bartender's jaw that caught nothing but air. Next thing Ennis saw was the floor rushing up to meet his face.

"Jeez, Ennis!" Matt crouched down and gently lifted the cowboy to a sitting position as a small stream of blood trickled from the fair-haired man's split lip. "Shit, c'mere" he whispered, wiping at the blood trickling down from Ennis' lip with his handkerchief.

Ennis pulled back from the touch, anger flushing his face. Angry himself for being too drunk to throw a punch, at Jack for being gone, at this Matt person for being so much like him, and again at himself for never saying what he needed to say before Jack was gone. Eyes stinging with unshed tears Ennis' fist swung out again - no force behind it as it glanced off the bartender's ribs. Matt grabbed Ennis' arm, heavy hand squeezing his bicep.

"Easy. Easy cowboy. Yer bleedin'. Just let me..." Matt pressed the handkerchief to Ennis' split lip again.

"No!" Ennis jerked back again, then shaking his head a softer mumble "'s not right."

Matt braced his left hand behind Ennis' head to hold him in place and pressed the handkerchief to the man's bloody lip. Locking eyes for a moment he nodded reassuringly. "It's OK Ennis, it's alright."

It's alright...It's alright...It's alright... the words echoed in Ennis' head, the familiar feeling of a strong hand cradling his head sending a shiver through his frame. The tears brimming in his eyes started to fall.  
His voice choked with hurt Ennis mumbled "Sorry... 'm sorry Jack. Couldn't tell you. Couldn't say it. 'm s-sorry." Warm flannel against his face now and a strong hand stroking the back of his head. Ennis sobbed softly and wrapped his arms around this other man. Not Jack, but so much like him.

With his strong arms wrapping around the cowboy's back Matt brushed his thumb over Ennis' cheek and whispered softly "Ennis it's alright. What couldn't you say?"

Ennis shook his head roughly, fists balling up in Matt's shirt. He opens his mouth to speak but the words won't come: Can't say it as much as he wants to - they got Jack with the tire irons. All that he manages is a hoarse sobbing yell.

"Okay cowboy, I know. He knew too. Shhh. I got ya Ennis, You're alright." The soft voice whispering into the top of his head could have been Matt's or Jack's - between the booze and the exhaustion Ennis couldn't separate the two, but the tension melted out of his shoulders as his sobs ebbed and sleep overcame sadness on the dusty floor of the Midnight Star.


	2. Good Morning Cowboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after The Midnight Star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hastily-written bridge. There may be more if I can whip the ranch vignette into shape.

It was the smell of coffee - strong coffee - that woke Ennis. Not in the trailer, and not his truck: He was laying on a soft couch, a light blanket draped over him. He opened his eyes and groaned at the bright morning sun. Covering his face with his right forearm the night before faded back into memory: Too many beers. Wondering what work he could find. Jack. The bartender. Whisky. The floor - Ennis gently probed his swollen lip, tongue tracing over it with a wince.

"Mornin' cowboy." Ennis winced - TOO LOUD! The voice came again softly "Here, this 'ill help." 

A firm hand lifted Ennis' arm off his face and pressed a warm mug into his hand. Scrunching his eyes and shaking his head Ennis sat up and felt two pills pressed into his left hand. Aspirin - he swallowed the pills with a mouthful of the near-scalding coffee and mumbled something quietly by way of thanks.

"Breakfast's in the kitchen when you're ready. More coffee 'n juice too." 

Ennis looked up at Matt walking into the kitchen. Simple plain boots, dark jeans, a wide leather belt, and a black T-shirt - same as at the bar, but Ennis was just taking it in. This man was built like Jack, right down to the toned legs and round bubble filling out the back of those jeans, but Ennis shook his head violently and dismissed the thought: This man wasn't Jack. Nobody was.

He looked around: An apartment not much bigger than the one he and Alma had shared. Above the bar he guessed. He found his boots at the side of the couch and pulled them on, slowly making his way to the kitchen. Two plates piled with bacon, fried potatoes, two eggs, and toast sat on the table, Matt just taking one of the seats. He took the seat across from Matt and nodded as the man reached over to pour his mug full of coffee again. "Don' mean ta put ya out. Couldda just got somethin' on tha road." Ennis' voice a low gravelly rumble.

"You're not puttin' me out - What was I gonna do, leave you in the bed of your truck to sleep it off?"

Probably should have - the dark thought clouded Ennis' face as he stared into his coffee.

"You from around here?" 

Ennis nodded his head, shoulders slumping a bit "Was workin' on the M&T, sold 'n gone now. Gotta start lookin' 'gain."

"M&T just outside of Riverton?"

Ennis grunted. Not many ranches left around Riverton, most abandoned or sold off to developers. He looked up at Matt's chuckle. "Whut?"

"'s not gone so if you're looking for work that might be a good place to start."

"Was sold off to some developer. New York fella or something." Ennis looked up with a hint of sadness in his eyes before stilling his expression to an emotionless mask.

"Yeah, I guess - friend of mine from back east. Bought up M&T with a bunch of the surrounding ranches and land leases. Setting up a cow-calf operation next year once the land gets squared away, and probably some horses too if I know Alex. I was going to stop by this afternoon to catch up, be happy to introduce you?"

Ennis registered a bit of surprise but nodded. "That'd be nice. 'ppreciate it."

"You been ranching long?"

"Most'a my life. Mostly horses, cows at M&T and a bit with sheep."

Matt nodded, taking Ennis' empty plate along with his and rinsing them in the sink. "You wanna stop by your place and meet me there?"

"Don't got no place at the moment. Was stayin' in a trailer up on the ranch, packed up yes'rday."

"Grab a shower here if ya like, change your shirt?" Matt nodded at the small drops of blood down the front of Ennis' faded tattersall shirt. 

Ennis blushed but nodded - no sense meeting a new rancher in a bloody shirt. Fat lip would probably put them off anyway. "Stuff in your truck?" A nod and Matt continued "Why don't you grab it, I'll get you a towel."

Ennis came back from his truck holding another light cotton shirt and undershirt. Brown tattersall instead of the blonde he was wearing now, lines slightly darker and less faded around the shoulders. With a smile Matt said "You do have a style, don't you? Towel's on the counter, if you need anything just give a yell."

Ennis shut the door and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it off and laying it on the counter next to the huge soft blue towel. He caught his reflection in the mirror and frowned. His lip was swollen an angry purple, a small scab visible. He looked a sorry excuse for a hand, that much he knew: Fast approaching 40 and still nowhere. He heaved a shuddering sigh as he sat on the closed toilet to pull his boots off, then opened his belt and slid his jeans down - no underwear. He ran the shower and let the hot water run over his sore body. Finding soap and shampoo he lathered his body - hands roaming down his chest, moving the bar of soap over his tight muscles, around his waist, under his hanging cock and balls, and down each leg. The heavy pressure and heat from the shower eased some of the soreness in his muscles, along with the last foggy threads of his hangover.  
Shutting off the water Ennis dried himself with the plush towel and slowly dressed. With an appraising look at the mirror Ennis ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it back to make himself presentable before stepping out of the bathroom with his stained shirt in one hand and the towel in the other.

"Lookin' good Cowboy!" Matt grinned, taking the shirt and towel and placing them atop a hamper. Ennis tensed - Guys don't tell other guys they look good. Even with Jack they knew but never said. Matt continued easily "I called Alex, we can head over to the ranch now if you're ready?" Ennis nodded and followed Matt down the stairs to a truck - a newish F-150, dark red with white side panels. The two drove off in silence, Ennis' jaw taking a set.

Ten minutes down the road and about five from the M&T Ranch Matt finally broke the silence "Something bothering you man?" Ennis shook his head, staring out at the road as Matt continued "I get yer a man of few words Ennis, but what? You worried about Alex? I bet you'll get along fine."

"'s not that."

"Then what? Thinking about that Jack fella."

Ennis jumped - eyes startled, then angry "Don't wanna talk about that." he forced out.

Mat nodded and reached over - a light pat on Ennis' shoulder. "Guess you guys were pretty close. Don't have to talk about it, but if you want to..."

" _Not_ gonna talk about that." Ennis said, a hint of steel in the word not. 

Matt nodded and softly sighed "Alright."

They drove onto the ranch and parked. Walking toward the ranch house Ennis growled "Ya know I'm not queer, right?"

"I am."

Ennis halted just short of the ranch house porch, boot scuffing in the dirt. "What?"

"Queer. Gay. However you wanna put it." Matt turned to face Ennis, mouth open to continue, but the man's fist connected with his jaw before any more words could come out.


	3. Standoff at the M&T

Ennis hit the ground at the same time Matt did, falling to his knees and retching at the bile rising in the back of his throat. _Queer_. The memory of Earl beaten and bloody. _Faggot_. The images his mind supplied of Jack, tire irons and boots raining on him. _Run_ \- but his body wouldn't. Ennis' gut twisted again, wringing a dry heave from his throat as he doubled over on the dusty ground.

Matt grunted, shaking his head to shrug off the dazed feeling. _Cowboy packs a hell of a punch_. He worked his jaw and sat up, an irritated grumble to his voice "Jeez Ennis, I wasn't expecting..." The sight of Ennis doubled over heaving on the ground quashed whatever Matt was going to say. "Shit, Ennis?" he said softly. Rolling to his knees and sliding closer Matt pressed his palm on the cowboy's back, lightly rubbing just below his shoulder blades.

Ennis coughed at the burn of acid in his throat. Nothing was coming up, but it felt like his guts were trying to escape through his mouth. Eyes closed, ears buzzing and throbbing with his racing pulse, he dimly heard his name and shook his head violently. A hot hand on his back now, and his muscles tensed, swallowing hard against a new wave of nausea.

"Ennis? Don't fight it, let it come up." The words were faint in Ennis' ears, drowned out by a dull buzzing noise and the pounding of his pulse. Ennis felt the sweat starting on his back and chest. The hand on his back rubbing in slow, wide circles. The hot sticky feeling as his shirt pressed against his wet skin. The cool feeling as the hand moved and the air hit the damp fabric. More words, but Ennis could only make out fragments over the pounding in his ears. "Ennis....okay....breathe...." he recognized Matt's voice and groaned, shaking his head. A hand on his bicep joined the one rubbing his back and Ennis pulled away weakly as he retched again. Bile coming up this time, spilling on the dirt. He felt the hand on his back moving up to the nape of his neck and kneading lightly. Firm, reassuring pressure.

Matt kept talking softly, loosely holding on to Ennis when the stronger man tried to pull away. He gave the man's arm a light pat when he finally vomited, green bile spattering on the ground as the cowboy retched. "It's alright buddy, that's it."

Ennis opened his eyes, spitting out the last of the acrid, bitter liquid that had come up. Matt was right there, a reassuring smile on his face. "You're okay now?" - a statement as much as a question. Ennis nodded, inhaling with a shudder as he noticed the bruise forming on the man's cheek.  
"You throw a hell of a punch, cowboy." then as if registering something in Ennis' expression Matt continued "It's alright, I'm just bruised, nothing broken." with a gentle smile.

Shuddering and pale Ennis and struggled to his feet, accepting Matt's hand and letting the lean man pull him upright. Mumbling "'m sorry. I..." but Ennis didn't know what to say. He didn't know why he'd lashed out. Because this guy was a queer? Because he could say it so easily? Because Jack never could?

Matt patted Ennis on the shoulder lightly "C'mon cowboy, lets go inside okay?"

The two walked toward the ranch house and Ennis saw a woman leaning on the doorframe. The blonde rocked upright. Standing around 5'10 in a trim fit red plaid shirt, dusted-up jeans, and riding boots she fixed a cold glare on Ennis and with hands on her hips growled "You two gentlemen done scrapping in the dirt now?"

"It's fine Alex." Matt answered before Ennis could open his mouth, "I gave him a bit of a scare, 's not his fault." He rested his hand on Ennis' shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Mmhmm... this the ranch hand you were telling me about on the phone?"

Matt rolled his eyes at the woman. "Ennis Del Mar, meet Alex Carson. And yes, Ennis is the one I called you about."

Alex raked Ennis with a scowl "Don't really need a fighter, this place has enough work to do without having to pull the hands off each other."  
Turning back to Matt she sighed. "Alright, you go put some ice on that face of yours before it gets any uglier. Lemmie talk to this one." 

Matt mounted the steps, hand on Ennis' arm pushing him along in step. Stopping next to Alex he growled softly, just loud enough for Ennis to hear "He's a good guy Alexandria, give him a chance." and received a curt nod before he disappeared into the house.

***

Ennis stood stiffly, eyes down looking at the brim of his hat in his hands and Alex broke the silence, her voice icy: "So. Ennis Del Mar?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Alexandria Carson. New proprietress of the M-and-T ranch." She crossed her arms and continued "Normally anyone takes a swing at a friend of mine like that would be out of here face first in the dirt but Matthew said to give you a chance, so convince me: Why should I take you on?"

Ennis swallowed and looked up, meeting the woman's dark black eyes. "Ma'am. I've been workin' on the M&T for a couple years for Stoutamire. Got a handle on what needs doin' and how ta do it. Been workin' with stock one way or another since I was a kid."

Carson interrupted him and began a rapid-fire series of questions, her voice steely but even as she quizzed him on stock management: Breeding, calf-pulling, roping, branding, castrating, weaning, market. She smoothly switched gears and grilled him on horses, handling, breeding, breaking, general care and feeding. She also peppered him with a few questions on chickens, sheep, and crops, Ennis sheepishly admitting he didn't know too much in some of those areas. She quizzed him on the M&T's general condition, the work he thought needed to be done, what he thought worked, and what didn't, and finally she hoisted herself up and sat on the porch railing with a sigh. Eyes closed as she threw her head back. "And you don't make a habit of settling your..." she paused, then with a bit of an edge continued, " _disagreements_ with your fists?"

"No Ma'am." Ennis said softly, eyes dropping to the wood boards of the porch as he felt a flush rise in his neck and cheeks.

At that moment Matt emerged from the front door with an ice pack held to his left cheek. "Well, nobody's bleeding so that's a plus." he chuckled. Then glancing from Ennis to Alex "Things going OK?" 

Ennis was about to speak when Alex hopped off the railing with a nod at Matt. "He's good, I'll give him that much." then turning to Ennis "Mr. Del Mar, I like what I'm hearing. You already know Stoutamire let everyone go - what you don't know is that it's 'cuz I wanted a clean slate of hands to whip the place into shape before we start up operations again. Now it seems like you know the place pretty well, and you also know your way around stock. You know what you _don't_ know too, and you didn't try to bullshit your way through it which I like." She raked Ennis with her eyes again, and nodded "I'd like to offer you the foreman's job. You'll get room and board here at the house, pays $450 a week to start and we'll bump that up once we resume operating again next year."

The shock was plain on Ennis' face: That was more than twice what he'd been making as a hand, and he knew it was more than most foreman jobs in the area paid. "Ma'am, I've uh, never been a foreman before. Don't know as I'd be much good at the planning stuff - I'm more about getting it done than..."

Alex cut him off with a wave of her hand "We'll be doing the planning part together. As to the supervising I can tell you know what needs to be done. You'll tell the men, make sure they don't fuck it up, and I expect you to put your back into it with everyone else when necessary. You'll see me out there too, I'm not just a desk queen." she cracked a smile at that and continued, holding her hand out "Sound good?"

Ennis gripped her hand, eyes widening slightly at the strength of her grip and the rough feel of her hands - no desk queen alright. He nodded "Yes ma'am, sounds very good. Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, you've gotta work with me." she chuckled, a smile crossing her face for the first time since Ennis saw her. "And please, call me Alex."

"Ennis."

"Welcome to the team Ennis. C'mon inside and I'll show ya where you're staying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray, more bridge work! This chapter was getting into Ennis' head a little bit. Next chapter will try to draw some of that out.

**Author's Note:**

> Author desperately seeking editor. Must be cute and bring own red pen. (The cute part is negotiable but I'm serious about the pen. All of mine are out of ink!)


End file.
